


Pillow Talk

by orphan_account



Series: Lewd Sunshine [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Birthday Sex, if you could fuck anyone in our group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yohane just got her birthday present from You, and as they cuddle You asks a very interesting question.





	Pillow Talk

Pulling a blanket over the two of them, and nuzzling her face into Yohane's chest, You snuggled up nice and cozy with her girlfriend. The two of them were sweaty, wet, and thoroughly satisfied.

You smiled and looked up at Yohane. "So, did you like your birthday present?"

Yohane blushed and looked away. She was ashamed how loud she'd been and how much she'd enjoyed it. Thank god You's parents weren't home. Yohane was pretty sure she cried out, "Fuck me fuck me fuck me!" at at least one point.

"I suppose it was good enough... I accept your offering," she answered, then muttered under her breath, "You've been practicing, You."

You got a really smug grin. "I may have done a little bit of research online. I'm glad it paid off. We're lucky the neighbors didn't file a noise complaint."

Yohane grabbed a stuffed animal and hit You in the head with it a few times. "Shut up about that!"

They both burst out laughing and then nuzzled each other sweetly.

They just lay there for a while, wrapped in one another's arms, happy and content.

It was You who broke the silence. "Hey, Yohane, I just had a thought."

"Hmm?" Yohane blinked a few times. She'd almost fallen asleep there for a moment.

"So, if I told you you could sleep with one other member of Aqours, whoever you wanted, who would it be?"

Yohane narrowed her eyes at You. "Is this an offer?"

You let out a chuckle. "No, no, nothing like that. Just like, hypothetically."

Biting her thumbnail while she thought, Yohane eventually found an answer. "So, I think either Mari-chan or Kanan-chan."

You raised her eyebrows. "Oh? How come?"

"Well, I bet Mari-chan is kinky and I bet she's the only Aqours member hornier than you."

"Huh, so why Kanan-chan?"

Yohane blushed and paused a bit before speaking up. "I bet she'd be great for a threesome. With you and me, I mean. And she has lots of stamina. I bet she could fuck all day before needing a break."

More laughter from You, who was caught off-guard by that answer. "Oh my god, Yohane, that's kind of sweet of you. I ask what if you could fuck someone else and you think of someone you want to fuck both of us as the same time."

"Fine! Nevermind! Yohane has no need for little demons who talk back!"

You hugged her and nuzzled against her chest like she had earlier. "I'm sorry, Yohane, you're just really cute. That's all."

"...So what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Who would you fuck?"

"Huh... I guess... Hanamaru-chan?"

"Wait. You wanna fuck Zuramaru? Why?" Yohane had trouble seeing her childhood friend in that sort of light. To her she was still the little girl she'd been when they first met.

"She has really nice curves..."

"...Her tits. You wanna fuck her cuz she has big tits?"

"So what if I do?"

"Ahaha I put all this thought into it and you're just like, 'I want the big bap!'"

"Oh yeah, and what was it you said loud enough for our neighbors to hear? I think it was, 'Harder, You! Harder! Harder!'"

This 'fight' of theirs quickly devolved into hitting each other with stuffed animals and pillows. When it finally stopped they were too tired to even talk. They just kissed and drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace.

Yohane thought it was a good birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the Love Live Sunshine fic spam but I wanted to make sure I did something for Yohane's birthday. She's my favorite.


End file.
